The Greatest Party
by Zabuza23
Summary: Naruto and the gang have a huge party with the whole cast of Naruto. TRUTH OR DARE HILARIOUSNESS INSUES. Rated M for Sexual Humor and Language. 2nd FIC! PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto.

Please Review after reading. Thanks! and now may I present...

* * *

The Greatest Party

It was once again a training day for a spiky blonde haired Shinobi. Naruto was physically and mentally exhausted. He lay on the grass with Sakura right next to him. Even Sasuke was on one knee after this kind of brutal training with Kakashi sensei, after all who wouldn't be? Today they had to fight and defeat Kakashi for training, which basically made them his punching bag. Naruto was pondering something that was bothering him for a while. "Guys, when was the last time we just partied?" he asked. "Naruto you idiot, we NEVER just had a party." answered Sasuke. "Then its settled, I'm gonna throw the greatest fucking sleep over you've ever seen." said Naruto. "That would be SO much fun!" spoke Inner Sakura out loud. "Hmph, lets just have it at my house, after all, I have the room at my compound." said Sasuke. "Is this seriously the Sasuke I know? A Sasuke who doesn't have a 10 foot pole shoved up his ass?" asked Naruto. "Hey ass, I may not show it but, even I like to have a little fun every once and a while." "Okay cool, I'll call everyone for you Sasuke, we meet at 6, Sakura you invite the girls." said Naruto. "Got it." answered Sakura. "Kakashi sensei you are coming right?" asked Naruto. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." answered the Jounin with his trademark one eyed smile.

It was 5 o'clock, Naruto had just got in touch with Sakura. It seems that Tsunade and Shizune were to busy to come as well as Kankuro and Temari from the Sand, although Gaara would be there. Guy sensei, and Iruka sensei also could not come, and Jiraiya simply laughed and said no when he heard of this party, Tenten was also out on a mission. Chouji was also in the hospital from eating too much and was unable to attend. Naruto then ran to Sasuke's house, as a host with Sasuke and Sakura, he should be their first. And first he was as he rang the doorbell of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke answered immediately with a "Come on in Dobe." Naruto looked around in awe, the living room was HUGE and could easily fit all the people. There were also tables set up with everything from popcorn and soda to grilled chicken and ribs, as well as candy. Sasuke also had the alcohol set aside for the party games they were gonna play.

Sakura soon arrived with Ino right behind her. "This was really cool of you guys to throw a party like this." she said. They couldn't even answer as the doorbell rang again. This time it was Neji and Hinata who came. "Nice place Uchiha." said Neji in a playful way. "Thanks Hyuga." he answered. "Th-Th-Thank you for hosting the party Sasuke-kun." said a shy Hinata. "Thank Naruto, it was his idea."said Sasuke. "Th-Th-Th-Th-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." she said. "No problem Hinata, just enjoy yourself." he answered. Soon the door fell down as a very hyper and happy Rock Lee came in. "I hear that this party will be a blast." he said. "Lee, calm down." answered Neji as a put the door back up. Soon Kiba and Shino got to the party. "Alright lets get fucking wasted!" yelled Kiba. "Not right now, Kiba, we have to use them to play a game." said Sasuke.

Soon their was another knock at the door with a lot of grumbling behind it. "I'll get it." said Naruto. He answered the door to a very pissed off masked Mist Demon and his partner. "Zabuza and Haku, I knew you would be here!" said Naruto. "Thank Haku brat, he wouldn't stop bugging me about how fun it would be and so I finally gave in." said Zabuza. "But Zabuza-san, it WILL be so much fun, Naruto and I are such good friends, you can even consume some beer." said Haku. "You KNOW I don't drink Haku." said Zabuza. "Wow Zabuza, I never would have pegged you as an unalcoholic type." said Naruto. "I just can't stand the taste of it kid." he said. "Well be prepared cause we are gonna play some games with it." "I'll live, brat." answered the Mist Ninja, which got a chuckle from Haku.

Soon Shikamaru came, then Gaara and finally Kakashi who conveniently "got lost on the road of life" again. With this everyone got into their pajamas to play their first game, Spin the bottle: Truth or Dare Style. The clothes they wore now was...

Naruto- Orange pants and shirt with his cap.

Sasuke- Black boxers and dark blue shirt.

Sakura- Pink baggy pajamas

Kakashi- Usual attire but no Jounin vest

Ino- a VERY short pair of shorts and I shirt that said HOT on the front

Shikamaru- Plain white shirt, black pants

Kiba- Boxers and shirt with dogs on them

Shino- Black pants, white shirt with a glow in the dark bug on the front

Hinata- Plain white pajamas

Neji- Grey pants, white shirt

Lee- A slightly baggier green jumpsuit

Gaara- Usual attire with no gourd

Haku- White shirt, light blue pants

Zabuza- Same black shirt and pants, sword now at his side.

"Okay, we are now all ready, who's goin first." said Naruto. "I will." said Kiba. He spun the bottle and eventually it landed on Neji. "Truth or dare, Neji?" asked Kiba. "Dare me dog face." said Neji with a smirk. "Bow on your knees to Hinata and kiss her feet for 5 minutes." this got a lot of cheers made by Sasuke and Ino as well as a blush from Hinata. "I can't believe I have to degrade myself to this level, but it can't be helped." he said. When his task was complete Neji got a glass of water as he looked at Hinata who's face was now rivaling the color of a tomato. "Your up Neji." Neji spun the bottle and it landed on Ino. "Truth." said Ino. "How many men are you with in a week?" he asked. "Well, um, 15 to 25." she said in a rush. "God Ino, I knew you were bad but I didn't know you were that much of a slut." said Sakura. "Shut up Forehead, I know its bad but I LOVE it, now I go." said Ino.

She spun the bottle and it landed on none other than Zabuza. "Everyone knows their isn't a dare I can't handle." he said. This got a lot of uuu's and ahhh's from everyone. "So I pick truth." he said with a smirk under his mask. He got many boo's for this as well as a laugh from Haku. "Okay fine then." said Ino. "How many times have you slept with Haku?" she asked. "GOD NO." he answered. "Its true that I love Haku, but in a fatherly way, he's like a son to me, not like THAT." he answered with disgust. Haku himself gave a laugh at Ino's question. "Now let me spin." he said with a roll. The bottle landed on Gaara. Their was an intense stare down between Zabuza and Gaara before Gaara spoke "Dare." "Skip merely around the room, and give everyone a hug as you go by." said Zabuza. Gaara simply got up with a murderous look in his eye, "If I do that, I kill you." said Gaara. "Try it." said Zabuza who drew his sword. Gaara knew he was FAR weaker then Zabuza and could NEVER beat him so he simply stood still. "Do it, or I cut you until you WANT to do it." said Zabuza. Gaara painfully completed his task while getting laughs from everyone. Zabuza slammed his fist into Haku's, as they both smiled with success.

Gaara gave the bottle a spin and smiled as it landed on Sasuke. "Dare me Gaara." he said. "Take your shirt off and give a lap dance to Sakura, Ino and Naruto." he said. Ino cheered, Sakura was speechless, and Naruto and Sasuke swallowed hard. Even Zabuza was laughing hysterically from this. Sasuke slowly got up and went over to Naruto, then he took his shirt off, but Gaara stopped him. "No, No, Naruto last, this way he can get exited for you while you do it to the other two." "Fuck you, Gaara!" yelled Sasuke. "No thanks, I'm straight." "You bastard!" yelled Sasuke who for once was losing his temper. "So is the Uchiha not confident with his sexuality?" asked Zabuza. To this Sasuke gave the slightest blush, "I am straight ok, but this is weird with Naruto." "A dare is a dare Sasuke-san." said Haku. Sasuke grumbled but took his place in front of Sakura. He was about to perform his dare, but Gaara stopped him again. "Hold On." He reached over and took a boom box out of his bag. He pressed play and funky dance music came on. Everyone including Gaara was holding their sides with laughter as Sasuke was REALLY blushing now.

He preformed his intense lap dance to Sakura, then Ino, who quickly passed out afterwards. Then he moved to Naruto, who was sweating profusely. He also had a slight bulge somewhere. Sasuke knew Naruto was just as embarrassed as he. But he took his seat in Naruto's lap all the same. His bottom hurt as Naruto's "problem" poked him. "I'm REALLY sorry, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "Sadly, Naruto, I have to tell you I have the same problem as you." said Sasuke. "I uh, noticed" said Naruto. With his task complete, Sasuke sat down again as Naruto went to the bathroom. They talked a little bit about Sasuke's "performance" as Naruto came back. Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto. "Truth." he said. "Ok chicken shit, what were you doing in the bathroom?" asked Sasuke. Naruto's face got as red as Gaara's hair. "Do I REALLY have to say?" asked Naruto. "No" said Neji. "We all know by your actions now what you were doing." "Don't worry, Naruto, its nothing to be ashamed of." said Haku. Everyone turned their head slowly to Haku, except Zabuza who slowly turned his head AWAY from Haku. "What, its true isn't it?" said Haku. Everyone mumbled "yes" but Zabuza spoke up. "Haku, next time KEEP private things PRIVATE, not everyone is as open to those kinds of things as you." "My apologies Zabuza-san." said Zabuza's consort.

Naruto spun the bottle next and it landed on Hinata. "Truth or dare, Hinata?" asked Naruto. "D-D-Dare, Naruto-kun." said the shy Hyuga girl. Naruto reached over to a table and got a bottle. He threw it to Hinata. "Chug that." he said. Hinata slowly opened the beer and guzzled it down without a word. She coughed a little but that was it. "An-An-Anything else, Naruto-kun?" she asked. "Nope, just spin." he said. She did and it landed on Sakura. "Dare me." she said with confidence. _How bad of a dare can HINATA come up with?_ Thought Sakura. "Y-Y-You have to K-K-K-Kiss Lee-san, on the lips." she said. Lee was dumbstruck and so was Sakura. "That's OUTRAGEOUS, but all well." she said. She reached over and kissed Lee, slowly. Lee screamed and shot through the air like a rocket. He landed in Zabuza's lap, who quickly threw him face first into the nearest wall. Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Kakashi.

"Dare me, Sakura." he said. Sakura was giddy with excitement, she almost squeaked "Let us see your face." Kakashi blinked a couple of times before he reached for his face and took off his mask. He was quite handsome as Sakura and even Hinata passed out. Ino soon got out of her first coma, looked at Kakashi and feel into another one. Even the GUYS were skeptical about their looks now. Zabuza simply laughed, as did Haku. "You guys NEVER saw that before? That is nothing." said Zabuza. The girls got back up as Zabuza removed his mask. Another handsome face was reveled (this time without the blood stains) as they passed out again. With all masks in place again, Kakashi spun. It landed on Shino.

"Okay mister mysterious, Truth or Dare?" asked Kakashi. "Dare." said Shino simply. "French Kiba." said Kakashi just as simply. "GROSS." yelled Kiba. Everyone saw a single bead of sweat fall from Shino's face. "I shall only say this once, anyone talks about this, their DEAD." said Shino. Shino reached Kiba and held him still, then performed his dare. As he did this there was a single camera flash. Everyone turned to see Haku holding a camera. "YES!!!" he yelled. "Internet here I come!!!" he yelled. "NOOOOO, that'll ruin my babe reputation." said Kiba. "Haku, I never knew you were so crafty." said Zabuza. "I like having fun." he replied. Shino simply stared at Haku, who stared back. Then Haku smiled. "Don't worry Shino, I will edit Chouji into this instead of you." said Haku. Shino grinned and took his seat as Kiba screamed even louder. "GOD NO, PLEASE, I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET A GIRL AGAIN!!!!" he said. "To bad." said Haku.

Shino took his turn and spun the bottle, it landed on Haku. "Truth" said Haku "Just like Zabuza-san." To this Zabuza smirked. "Are you really gonna edit that picture?" said Shino. "Of coarse Shino, I never go back on my word." answered Haku. "Okay then." said Shino. Haku took his turn at spinning the bottle and it landed on the lazy Shikamaru. "Daring is a drag, so truth." he said. "Who in this room would you wanna screw ragged?" said Haku. "HAKU." yelled Zabuza. "Sorry, Zabuza-san." the boy answered. "No, that was nice." he said. "Ino." said Shikamaru. To this he got a slap in the face by the now coitions Ino. "SHIKAMARU." yelled Ino. "Sorry, Ino but I needed to tell the truth." "If you wanted me you should have asked." said Ino as she pounced on Shikamaru. "NOT IN MY HOUSE." yelled Sasuke. They stopped as Shikamaru had to ask Kiba.

"Truth." said Kiba. "How many times has Akamaru humped your leg, since he isn't fixed." "Only 15 times since I had him." Everybody laughed to this and since Lee was still down from Zabuza throwing him into the wall he didn't get a turn. "Alright everyone, ready for the drinking game?" asked Sasuke. They all smiled at each other. "Bring it on." answered Zabuza.

* * *

Well that story is done. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Also tell me if I should make another chapter of the drinking game. THANKS! 


End file.
